wwe gay erotica part 1
by wwesexshorts
Summary: With new rules set in place for wwe all superstars must fuck one another until their opponent cums or they do! This is a sex story so please take note of this! It is rated M for a reason! Ted Dibiase and Aj Styles two of my favorite wrestlers have it out in the locker room. SLASH


Aj Styles and Ted Dibiase Jr

(Side note, I 'am not suggesting the sexual orientation of any of the wrestlers nor have I ever met them.)

The lights were dim and the crowds were gone. All that remained was a lone spotlight centered on the center of the ring. With the changes in the rules of the interaction between wrestlers it was vital that wrestlers saved their stamina for in the ring or better yet the locker room.

- Next Day

Ted Dibiase was in the locker room pulling up his black wrestling trunks when to the surprise of Ted Aj Styles walked in. Aj was part of another wrestling program called TNA impact wrestling. But that didn't matter. What mattered was why he was there. Aj walked over to Ted who was still putting his wrestling trunks on and began making small talk. It turns out that Aj was being added to the roster for WWE. He was going to be added along the roster with Ted. Ted nodded showing no emotion as Aj proceeded to inform him that Aj was to be his new tag team partner. Ted began to feel a tingly sensation in his lower abdomen as he thought about being around Styles shirtless. Aj walked over to his new locker and began to change into his gear. Ted couldn't help but to watch Aj undress. He found himself staring at a monster cock of 12 inches dangling flaccid from his tan hips. Ted was able to break his gaze at his new partner and began to oil his abs. Aj who had just finished walked over and began to do the same. Ted was embarrassed to ask but he needed help with his back. Aj thought nothing of it and began to help him teammate out. Ted was able to control the surge of blood that was hell bent on reaching his cock for the time being but as soon as Aj began to oil himself it was all over. He became rock hard and it was quite visibly blatant that he was incredibly turned on. Aj turned around just in time for a referee to enter and lock the door behind him. Aj missed the erection coming from Teds wrestling trunks and was confused at the presence of the referee. In the meantime Ted was able to regain the control of his cock and shove it back into his trunks. Aj being incredibly confused proceeded to ask the referee the meaning of his presence. The referee responded saying that in order to become a tag team there must be one dominant and one submissive and the first to cum was to be the submissive.

Ted barely contained his happiness. He would finally get the chance to fuck the one and only sexy Aj Styles! Aj was in a world of anger. "How dare you!" he responded. "We are to be professional about this! This is wrestling not a porno!" Ted was slightly confused did he not know of the rule changings? Ted decided to speak up and explain to Aj the new rules of wwe. After finishing Aj had just one statement to say, that's gay. Ted nodded in agreement. Aj started towards the door when he remembered the amount of money he would be losing if he left now and paused. He was making almost four million dollars more than TNA and that was enough to keep him from running. Aj turned around still pissed about what he had just got himself into and said "Let's get this over with." Ted once again got rock hard as Aj began to take his jacket off to show his amazing muscular six pack. Aj looked in disbelievement at how fast Ted had gotten a boner. He took one look at the grin on Teds face and looked him dead on and said "What are you some sort of queer faggot?!" Teds smile turned to a look of seriousness as he began to explain why he had become erect so fast. "You're just so hot!" He replied. Aj began to relax himself and sighed and said "Well I always thought that you were pretty good looking too…." This statement made Ted want to explode with happiness. The hottest superstar he knew thought that he was good looking!

Ted got up and let his wrestling trunks fall to the floor letting them dangle at his feet. Ted had a rather good size dick at a good 10 inches. Aj was surprised at how it could fit in his shorts considering his twelve inched shaft barely fit. Aj took his wrestling gear off as well as he moved towards Ted. Ted quickly had him lay down. Ted wasted no time using his oral cavity to please his new tag team partner. Aj grunted at the surprisingly good quality of the gay blow job he was receiving. "Geez it's like you've done this before!" Aj replied as Ted swirled his tongue on the mushroom lump at the end of his cock. "I have!" Replied Ted. Aj was embarrassed at how quickly his flaccid dick became rock hard. He tried to keep himself from moaning from the pure bliss but he couldn't hold it in. After a couple of minutes of pure sexual joy Aj realized that if he came then he would be the submissive one and Aj just couldn't let that happen. He managed to pull his dick out of the vacuum like mouth of Ted and had him stand up. It was Teds turn to reap the benefits. Aj took all of his cock in his mouth but gagged as he had never done anything like this before. Ted loved that his cock was gagging Aj and took his head and pushed it into his cock in a fast swift motion. Aj did not like this at all and was beginning to lose his erection. In the meantime Ted was getting close and he hadn't even gotten a chance at Aj's virgin ass. He whipped it out of Aj's inexperienced mouth and ordered Aj to get on all fours. Aj did as he was told but was pissed that he was having to take orders from someone else. But if it meant that he was going to be the dominant it was worth it. Ted began to rim Aj's asshole to make it an enjoyable experience for himself. Ted then spit in his hand and rubbed it on his cock as he prepared to dock Aj. Ted inserted his cock into the backside of Aj. Aj screamed in pain and attempted to push away. Ted thought it was hot that Aj couldn't handle his cock and he began to thrust deeper into his ass. It was actually quite hard for Ted as Aj's ass was extremely tight and inexperienced and having Aj try to push it out with his anal muscle only added to the pleasure for Ted. Aj had been with many women over the years and had never thought about being gay but something about the disgusting experience turned him on. He began to thrust backwards onto Teds cock. Aj knew Ted was close to cumming as he could feel his cock throbbing inside of him. To add to Teds excitement Aj let out loud moans not of satisfaction but of pain. This was enough to send Ted over the edge as he sent a wave of cum inside of Aj Styles. Aj got up as though nothing had happened and helped Ted up. Ted smiled as he knew it was only the beginning.


End file.
